Vuoi Sposami
by Fredgar
Summary: My version of how Hawkeye and Maraget get engaged. Of course it H/M story. I dont own M*A*S*H unfortunelty .


Vuoi Sposarmi?

**A/N: Here it's sometime _during _the Korean war. And Omar Bradley was the General of the Army in 1950. He was appointed on September 22, 1950.**

He was getting ready, when B.J. walked in drenched from head to foot in sweat.

"How can you wear that? It's like five thousand plus degrees out there. Your going to die." He said as he collapsed onto his cot.

"I have a date with Margaret tonight, and my Tux is ruined due to someone wearing it as a joke and then slipping in the mud." Hawkeye said looking over at B.J. He just smiled miscellaneously while picking up Peg's latest letter for the thousandth.

"Alright, how do I look?" Hawk asked as he finished straightening his Captain bars. He was in full fledged uniform, medals and all. Everything was perfectly pressed and clean. He even had his hair cut and was combed and gelled back like he was a butler working for Charles's family. And the way he combed it there wasn't a gray hair in sight. There wasn't a hair on his face and you could really see how dam pale he was against his midnight black hair and his electric blue eyes.

"You look like your about to go see Omar Bradley." B.J. said looking at him like he was absolutely crazy.

"Beej, I want Margaret to remember this night forever." He said leaning in closer indicating something while fidgeting with his tie.

"Oh" Smiling "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What wouldn't you do?" Hawk asked walking out the door and grabbing his hat.

"I'll think of something."

Margaret was just smoothing out her dress as Hawkeye walked out the door of the Swamp. She was wearing a long dark blue dress that flowed perfectly when she walked. It had one shoulder over the left shoulder that looked like the dress just naturally did that, not that it was a strap. Her hair was down and behind her ears slightly, but she had curled it a little so it looked more wavy then anything. Her shoes were hidden by her dress, but they were one inch heals that matched her dress perfectly. She wore simple diamond earrings and a necklace that her mother gave her with one diamond. She was trying to please Hawkeye so bad, but she didn't know that he loved he just the way she was

Hawkeye took of his hat before he knocked, then he became as straight as his spin would let him. He was trying so hard to make Margaret happy, but what he didn't realize was that Margaret loved him just the way he was.

Margaret opened the door and they took one look at each other and couldn't stop. They wear both so amazed at how handsome/beautiful they looked. Finally Hawk spoke up after what seemed like forever and he had a goofy smile on his face that made Margaret smile too. "Hello, Margaret, you look...Wow."

"Thank You, I must say you look pretty wow too."

Hawkeye just shuffled his feet awkwardly. "So you ready?"

"Yea." She was still smiling lovingly at him. Her heart was swelling with loved every moment she looked at him. Meanwhile Hawkeye had taken her right arm in his left and put his other in his pocket, playing with the box in there.

Hawkeye lead them to a non-mine field that had been set up for their date. There was a table and two chairs draped in white silk underneath a tree that had lanterns hung on it for light. The lanterns looked like they were taken out of the Officers Club and painted white. The food was already there in platters (covered of course) that were taken from the kitchen. The table itself was set up on a hill that look like it showed all of Korea, and if you looked straight out the moon stared right back.  
"It looks...amazing" Margaret said as she looked around.

"Thank the personal of the 4077th M*A*S*H unit." Hawkeye said as he lead Margaret over to the table and began to serve.

About thirty minutes later the amazing meal made by Colonel Potter himself (right after he gave Hawkeye a very stern talk about not hurting Margaret and how much she was like a daughter to him and _if_ she did get hurt by him the Colonel would personally hunt Hawkeye down) had been finished and Hawkeye was getting even more nervous, he kept playing with the box in his pocket, but he was so ready and wanted to do this so bad. So he finally took Margaret's hands and looked her in the eyes.

He took and gulp put on a loving smile and tried to start his speech, but for the life of him he couldn't remember it because he was so nervous. The same questions kept chasing themselves in his head. _What if she says no? What if I mess up? What I hurt her? _But he still knew he wanted to do this with all of his heart. So he thought speech or no speech I'm going to ask her.

"Margaret, you now I love you with all my heart, and I never want to hurt you...

_Oh no, he's going to break up with me. Way to go Houlihan, you fell so hard for him and he's just gonna end it now. This makes sense now, he was buttering me up. But your tough just put on a brave face. _

"I wrote a whole speech...

_Great he was thinking about this for the longest time. Did he ever love me or was just some sick joke._

"But for the life of me I can't remember it...

_I'm not sure if I like that or not._

"So I'll just go ahead, I know it's not all that romantic, but I'm not that good with this...

_Not that good? He's done this hundreds of times_

"Margaret I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He then got down on one knee and pulled out the box he kept playing with and opened it.

_Oh my God, he wants to marry me. I feel like a idiot...Oh my God yes._

"Margaret, Vuoi Sposarmi?"

By this time she was crying and she felt so vulnerable and thought she must look like an idiot, but Hawk thought she was the most amazing beautiful, gorgeous women in the world. "What does that mean?" She said through the happy tears that were streaming down her face.

"Would you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes." And so he slipped on the gold ring that had one diamond in the center and two little ones on either side.

About two months later Margaret and Hawkeye were married by Father Mulcahy in the same spot were they became engaged. Klinger had designed Margaret's dress, Hawkeye had gotten a new Tux, B.J. was the best man, Radar the ring barer, Potter father-of-the-bride stand in, Kelley as made of honor, and some of the other nurses as bride maids. It was the most beautiful wedding with the sun just starting to set and a slight breeze blowing the brides hair back ever so slightly. And everyone was smiling and crying, but no one as much as the two love birds. When Father Mulcahy announced them married several people yelled "FINALLY" others just cried out in joy. But Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Franklin Pierce just walked of onto a midnight black horse that Hawkeye steered. But before they left for Seoul Hawkeye asked "How did you find a horse."

Potter leaned in a whispered "It's Sophie. I need her back though. There will be a guy there ready to take her. Have fun." Hawkeye just stared then lightly squeezed her and they were of to start there lives.

**The End**

**I know it's knida corny but it was in my head. Reviews welcome, but like always, be nice. Thanks and Happy 4****th**** of July. Go America!**


End file.
